


Happy Father's Day, Daddy.

by kgs_wy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgs_wy/pseuds/kgs_wy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Father's Day isn't just a celebration of the first man a girl loves... Sometimes, it's a day for reflection... Sometimes, it's a day for remembrance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Father's Day, 2012. It's been edited since, so I hope it's just a li'l bit better than it was before, but it's still just me and my self-beta skills, so I hope I caught everything. ^_^''

Kim glanced up at the house she pulled up to the curb, smiling at the eleven year old girl hopping excitedly from foot to foot as she waited for her mother and father to finish getting ready. She turned off the engine, the low, turbine whine of her new car -- the Sloth II, a larger, four door sedan with even more modifications than the original Sloth -- becoming completely silent except for the soft murmuring of music from the speakers. She laughed when the youngster turned and her onyx eyes widened in surprise. They flashed brightly with barely restrained glee when realized it was Kim and rushed out towards the street. The girl wore blue jeans and a nice green polo style shirt, following in the never be normal steps of her older brother. She was an angelically cute girl, her almond shaped eyes setting off a button nose and wide, somewhat full lips. She was slim yet athletic, but moved with a grace that few women ever matched.

 _She's gonna be_ such _a heartbreaker when she gets a little older..._  Kim shook her head and pressed the down button for the passenger front window as Hana Stoppable ran up to her.

"Hi, KP!" the girl squealed happily, "We didn't think you'd make it!"

"Hey, Han..." Kim nodded, reaching out to ruffle her boyishly short hair, "Is my Doofus up and about, or should I come in and wait?"

"Hey!" Hana objected, the pout on her face ruined by the twinkle in her eyes, "He's  _my_  Doofus, so only  _I_  get ta call him that!!"

"Oh, really?" Kim giggled at the old byplay that Hana had picked up from the fifth official member of Team Possible, Shay 'Shego' Gottlieb, Kim and Ron still fell into on a regular basis, "And what would Shay say about your propriety, hmmm?"

"That it's cute!" Hana beamed, striking a pose that was so preposterously haughty that it became amusing.

"And she'd probably accept it, as usual." Kim replied sagely, before snickering at Hana's inability to hold the pose without laughter of her own.

"Yeah!" Hana teased, blowing a raspberry before cocking her head slightly, "What's the sitch?"

"Not much..." Kim sighed slightly, "We're visiting my daddy before joining up with everyone at the cookout..."

"Oh..." Hana's face froze for an instant, then melted in an understanding smile that most would feel was beyond her years. Kim knew better... Knew the  _truth_  about the remarkable girl standing next to her car, and what could have been a burden to even strong willed adults, let alone a child. Hana nodded and bowed her head quickly, "I'll go get him, KP..."

"Thanks, Han..." Kim called out.

"No problem, Kim!" Hana said, her mood seemingly chipper once again, "And if I don't see you before the cookout, love you like a sister!"

"Love you too, Goofball!" Kim called out, Shay's nickname making the girl squeal in delight, since Kim hadn't used it the last time she'd visited the Stoppable's.  _I'd... Lost contact with a lot of myself the last time I was here..._  she thought morosely, before sighing the building stress slightly,  _Then again, I really,_ really _w_ _asn't in a good place, then... At least she understands..._

A few moment later saw Ron walking out of the house with his sister close behind, the blond talking to one of the two... Not so naked... Genetically modified naked mole rats in her hands. Mole rats that were bipedal and, while not much larger than Rufus had always been, were noticeably different. One was obviously female and very pregnant and wore what looked like a sundress, and the other a pair of tiny khakis and a tank top. Rufus, wearing a light grey pair of tiny slacks and a button down shirt stood atop Ron's shoulder and was just as modified as the other two.

The reason for the change was the efforts of a relatively harmless mad scientist's... Enthusiasm -- rampant fanboyism, Shay had called it -- for Rufus. Ironically, the same mad scientist that had been the one to originally modified Rufus and the lot he'd been sold with to Smarty Mart. When the man had found out just how much Rufus helped Team Possible, he'd done everything in his power to reunite the brood so the world would have more like him.

While the mole rats hadn't gained much size over their normally tiny bodies, those bodies had shifted to a very close analogue to human, as far as stature and movement was concerned. They'd also gained a much improved ability to speak, though still kept their incredibly strong teeth and claws. And based on their continued optimal health, he'd done something to their ages, since that had happened the fall after high school, and it had been almost another nine years since the event.

At that moment, Rufus was speaking to the smaller of the two mole rats in Hana's hands with a tolerant, proud smile on his face.  _His little boy's as adventurous as he's always been..._  Kim thought with a happy, proud smile on her face. As Ron and Hana made their way down to the car, Jean and Dean Stoppable walked out of the house, making their way over at a more sedate pace, their faces showing a mix of happiness and worried apprehension. "Hi, Jean, Dean. How're things?"

"We're fine, Kimberly..." Jean murmured softly, her careworn eyes searching her face, "Yourself?"

"Good as can be expected, I guess." Kim said just as softly, then laughed lightly as Hana held forth the two not-so-clothing challenged rats so they could speak to Kim.

"Hey, aunth Kim!" Jeffery, Rufus' oldest son, gave her a big smile, still getting used to speaking around his teeth without lisping, unlike Rufus and his mate, Natalie, "Are you going tpho be sthayin' in thown fthor a vwhile?"

"Maybe, Jeff..." Kim's smile took on a slightly bittersweet tinge, "It all depends on how things go when I visit my dad..."

"Oh..." Jeffery's face fell slightly, and he bounced into the Sloth II and up to Kim's shoulder to give her a hug, "You going tpho be othay wif jutht Won and Pops?"

"Yup, Shay and the kids are gonna be there soon, too, so it'll be okay." Kim assured him, scratching him under the chin and earning a near purr from the little guy. She then she looked over at Samantha, "You gonna be able to stay awake during the cookout, Nat?"

"I shall endeavour to try, Kimberly." the prim and proper sounding mole rat assured her in a surprisingly crisp, London accent that bore almost Edwardian speech patterns. She then pointed down to her swollen abdomen with a proud smile, "And Wade said he was bringing the father of this hyperactive brood to be along to the event, so I shall have someone to occupy me until my first mate comes back with you and Ronald."

"Oh, speaking of..." Kim chuckled as Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder to land beside his son, "Happy Father's Day, Rufus, Dean!"

"Thank you, KP!" Rufus laughed, his low tenor smooth.

"Thanks, Kim." Dean said, placing a gentle hand on Hana's shoulder, "Grab Jeff and lets get going, Hana. Your mother wanted to stop by the store to get some sodas for the cookout."

"Okay!" Hana half cheered, opening the Sloth II's door to sit in the front passenger seat for a moment. She reached for Jeff and the little guy clambering up to her shoulder with easy familiarity. After he was settled, she threw an arm around Kim and gave her a hug. Kim returned the hug with obvious relish, her eyes slightly misty when the superpowered girl whispered, "You know he loves you, KP... Never doubt it, okay?"

"Never..." Kim agreed and let Hana go. The girl climbed out of the Sloth II and gave her brother a hug, whispering something in his ear which brought a sigh and a shake of the head from the blond. He then leaned down and whispered back to Hana, his face serious, but surprisinly relaxed. Hana smiled at his words and nodded, giving him another hug before stepping back and waving to Kim.

"Take care, guys..." Kim replied, waving back. She then looked up at Ron and quirked an eyebrow, "Hey there, Ron... Gonna stand there all day or get in?"

He chuckled at her words and sat in the car, waiting until the door was closed to speak to Kim, "Hey, Beautiful..."

She barely heard his words as he maneuvered into the car, unable to tear her gaze away from him. She wasn't sure why, but it was on particularly emotional days that the red-head seemed to take notice of Ron, or more specifically the changes that had happened to him over time. How he'd grown to a full six foot three, finally growing into his ears, Shay liked to claim. How he was more muscular than he'd been even in high school when he'd played football. He wasn't huge, by any stretch, but at a solid two hundred fifteen pounds, he was solid and fairly thickly muscled. He still had his skills at moving, dodging and distraction, but the hard work he'd done in missions, as well as training with both Yamanouchi Global Justice had only intensified his skills.

Trim and athletic is what Shay had called him. As a descriptor, it fit him as perfectly as 'dead sexy', especially with his body, and he liked showing it off a bit nowadays. Which meant, of course, using their friendship with Monique to shamelessly put together outfits that showed him off in a tasteful manner. Today he wore a nice pair of dark blue jeans that fit his legs well and showed off his rear, a dress shirt with subtle 'western' style stitching that managed to look casual yet upscale and sophistocated and a pair of comfortable loafers, which he'd purchased on the advice of Señor Senior, Sr.

"Hey, yourself..." she murmured at length, her gaze becoming misty eyed as she realized she was staring at him, as if the act was somehow lessening his presence. At the same time, she felt justified in staring, as if she hadn't seen him in over a year despite having been with him a mere two days earlier, "Thanks, for... Y'know..."

"KP, I've always got your back, you know that..." Ron murmured, giving her a hug of his own and a soft kiss to her temple, "I promised I'd be here today, so here I am..."

"Is-..." Kim started, but bit her lip and looked away, as if afraid she'd break down if she continued.

"Yeah, Shay'll be in town in about fifteen or so, and yes, she got the girls away from their uncles and brought them along, just like she promised..." Ron assured her, "She said she could get a ride if you don't want to wait..."

"No, I want you to go get her..." Kim said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "Just... I'll stop at the front gates and walk... It'll give me time to center, and you guys should get there about the same time I am..."

"You sure?" Ron asked as she started the Sloth II, and the red-head nodded, "Okay..."

"Thanks, Ron..." she whispered, blinking against the mistiness so she could drive safely. The drive was short, but the silence between the two was comfortable considering the destination. Kim stopped at the gate and stared for a minute, before slowly climbing out of the car.

"I'll be back ASAP, KP..." Ron assured her as he walked around the front of the car and got in, "Want me to call when I get Sheegs, or just hurry back?"

"The latter, please and thank you?" Kim asked softly, earning a serious nod from her best friend. Turning, she began walking through the gates and down the main pathway to her destination. She wanted to ignored most of the location, but the landscaping drew her eye unerringly... As it always did. It was, in a word, breathtaking. It was fitting, too; a mix of deciduous and conifer trees gave both shade and a peaceful, contemplative atmosphere, while evergreen shrubbery and perennial flowers set at strategic locations brightened what could be, and usually  _was_ , in other places, a very dour setting.

The pathways were real cobblestones, set in such a way as make both driving and walking easy. The lawn was meticulously maintained, the edges razor sharp and the grass measuring between two and two and a half inches tall. Kim smiled slightly when she saw the very groundskeeper and his son and grandson preparing for a half days' worth of landscape grooming and waved at them, "Hey, Mr. Mankey, Josh. Happy Father's Day to both of you!"

"Hi, Kim." Josh and his father said with an understanding smile, and his nine year old son stood up from behind a lawnmower to which he had been changing the oil to wave.

"Hi, Miss Possible!" Sam called out, his huge smile missing a couple teeth, "Mommy said we'll be at the cookout today!"

"That's ferociously cool..." Kim chuckled at the bright eyed boy, "Hey, Josh, tell Hope she's not the only one that'll be expecting there, so she'd better actually keep from being a busybody!"

"Hey, _you_ tell her," Josh laughed, as did his father, "I'm _not_ getting in the way of the Filipina Terror if someone starts trying to mess up the tables!"

"Okay, okay..." Kim's smile widened slightly, remembering when everyone thought Josh would be a confirmed bachelor for life. That he had settled down with one of the cheer squad wasn't too surprising, but the fact that he'd married her before they  _decided_  to have kids -- as opposed to marrying  _because_  of kids -- was somewhat of a surprise to most. Kim, however, knew that the headstrong woman would've cut her own arm off than become arm candy for a player, or get herself knocked up before she was good and ready. Still, it had always pleased her to know that Josh had fallen for her former squadmate. "Take care, you guys and see you later!"

She chuckled to herself as she remembered her own ill-fated relationship with Josh. He'd always been so laid back, but when he'd gotten his first real dose of the reality of dating a heroine, and the fact that she might die in the line of duty, he'd balked. They'd split amicably, and she was honestly glad they had. She thought back to the boy the man had been in high school and chuckled again, remembering how, outside of art, he'd have probably never worn clothing quite  _that_  grungy.  _He seems happy taking over for his father's landscaping business..._

As she went up the path, she stepped aside for a vehicle to pass, sighing softly as she realized she wasn't the only one here to visit their father. Even as she stepped into the grass, her hiking shoes were almost noiseless, continuing to be so as she stepped back onto the cobblestones, as if in spite her sure,  confident tread. Her powerfully athletic, yet feminine legs had fallen naturally into a gait that allowed for both economy of movement and unconscious stealth, something that, even at the end of high school, she had been forced to concentrate on in most cases. Her black slacks and a deep, forest green blouse with long sleeves were equally as quiet, the normally swishy fabric hardly brushing against itself. It helped that both articles of clothing were form fitting, yet allowed easy movement. The shirt was somewhat loose at her hips, but flowed over them in a casual but dressy manner, it didn't flare at the wrists like some of her other blouses did, which had been an unconscious decision on her part... She hadn't wanted to disturb the tranquility of her destination... And she wanted to show her father how much she'd grown. And, if just her clothing were any indication, she'd succeed; the outfit it gave her a casually professional and approachable demeanor, just what she'd been looking for.

A soft breeze blew through the trees, making her long, red hair dance slightly. At the same time, the breeze, the rustle of leaves and faint tapping of a few branches made the nearly silent surroundings incongruously more peaceful, almost calming, like a zen garden. The red-head stopped after five minutes of walking, having found the spot she was looking for. She stared off the path for several long breaths, then strode precisely seven paces in, her attention focused on the medium dark grey, Arkansas granite headstone at her feet. It was simple, but beautifully rendered, with two sections for names and a space in the middle that bore two interlocked rings, with the words, "Married, June Fifth, Nineteen Hundred and Eighty Six".

Upon the right hand side of the stone was carved, "Anne Harriet Possible" and below that a space for a dedication, followed by "1965 -"... But thankfully, the death year had yet to be carved in place. The right hand side of the stone, however, contained another name, a name that had Kim's stomach in her throat and made her eyes sting with unshed tears. "James Timothy Possible" Below his name was carved, "Loving husband, father, dear friend..." The next line read, "Caring mentor, patient teacher, watchful guardian..." There was a bit more space below that, and then "1961 - 2016"

Kim swallowed against the lump in her throat as she stepped forward a little bit and squatted before the stone, her fingers tracing his name with reverence. "Hi, Daddy..." she whispered, "Been a while, I know... I've been busy... Missions, taking care of the twins... And, well... I... I've been scared, too..."

She sighed as she heard the Sloth II pull up and four sets of feet climb out. She felt two tears slowly escape from her eyes despite her attempts to hold them back, but a soft smile was upon her face, "There's Ron, Shay, Vivian and Cindy… They've gotten so big in the last year! Cindy's just like Nana was, and I think you'd be proud of Vivi... She takes after you and the Tweebs both, you know?"

"I know it probably seems so ferociously weird that I'm visiting your grave on Father's day, but..." She sighed and closed her eyes, not bothering to stem the tide of tears streaking down her face, her voice strong as she continued, "I had to come, since I missed Memorial Day 'cause of a mission... I know I could visit any time, like you said when... When you were in comfort care... But today, I kinda... It's _really_ important, so I figured that I should tell you personally, y'know?" She felt a gentle, feminine hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes.

She glanced over to see the beautiful titanium band -- carved to look like it was made up of metal ribbons, with an shimmering white opal on a slightly raised setting, nestled between an emerald and a pearl -- on the left ring finger. She glanced up to see two beautiful, just as teary, emerald eyes staring down at the headstone. She reached up with one hand to cover the one on her shoulder comfortingly, while drawing strength from it at the same time. Shay nodded at her, but kept her focus on the stone, "Hey, Mr. Dr. P..." Her tone was hushed, but not whispered. She bent down in a slightly awkward manner as if to be better heard. Normally such a move wouldn't bother the former superthief, but considering the size of her pregnant belly at just five months, it was an impressive achievement. "She's right, so you'd better make sure you're listening..."

Kim let out a watery giggle and squeezed Shay's hand, facing her father's grave once more. She blinked her eyes to clear them before she continued, starting with the old joke that she and her father had shared from the first night she started officially dating Ron. "No, it's not boys, Daddy... It's just Ron. Well, and Shay..." She sighed and closed her eyes once more as her last memories of talking to her father hit her like a hammer. She closed her eyes as the memory washed over her...

" _Daddy?" Kim had called out softly as she entered the comfort care room._ Comfort care, _she'd thought with a grimace, having come to absolutely_ loathe _the term,_  The place that they put people that  _are_  going to die, no question... And set them up so they die as comfortably as possible.

" _I'm awake, Kimmie-cub..." he'd wheezed softly, giving her his familiar smile despite the radiation sickness induced pain he had to be in. Pain that he was feeling the full brunt of, as he'd refused pain medications. "How's my little girl?"_

" _I..." Kim had choked up, seeing the man she'd known as a strong, solid presence in her life reduced to the state he'd been in: sickly and pale of pallor, his eyes and cheeks sunken, his skin clammy with sweat... At least his hair had fallen out, so he'd taken to wearing a dew rag, claiming it was about time he reclaimed his youth, anyway! Now, seeing him, knowing that even with the advances in medicine Lorwardian technology had offered, that he'd die... That he'd just been exposed to too much, too quickly..._

_Yet, there he'd been, facing his death with a dignity she doubted she'd ever be able to match... And it broke her heart, enough to admit something she hadn't since she was a little girl. "I'm scared, Daddy..."_

" _C'mere..." he'd murmured, raising a weak, gauze covered arm. She haltingly walked over, not wanting to cause him any physical discomfort, but knowing to refuse would cause him emotional agony. He carefully pulled her into a hug, murmuring up at her, "Don't be scared, Kimmie-cub... I did what I had to do... I_ was _put in charge of Orbital Habitat One's command center and when that madman tried to flood the station with radiation... I did what anyone would have done... And in doing so, I helped out a lot of people..." He coughed a soft laugh, "And that's what's important..."_

" _Mom said that, too..." Kim whispered, searing tears flowing down her cheeks, "I... I hope, if something ever happens to... I hope I can be as strong as you two are..."_

" _You will be, honey..." James had assured her with a smile, his eyes clear despite his pain, "Now, what else is bothering you? Are the twins doing alright? How's Ron and that girlfriend of yours?"_

_"Cindy and Vivian are fine, daddy, but they're worse off than I am right now..." She'd choked up at that moment, a sob escaping her throat despite her iron will, "They're just old enough to understand what's happening, Daddy..."_

" _I know, honey..." James had sighed gently, squeezing her again, "Annie brought them in to visit... They're taking it well, considering..."_

" _Yeah, but..." Kim had bitten her lip, not bothering to hide the pain in her own voice by then, "It's so hard, Daddy... And... I was wanting to tell you later, but..."_

" _Now, Kimmie-cub..." James had prodded teasingly, "This had better not be about some boy..."_

" _No, Daddy..." Kim had giggled, despite the sight of her father dying before her eyes, "I... It's not about a boy, it's about Ron... Well, and Shay." Kim's sigh had been almost relieved when she continued, "You know, about how I'm barren, right? Well... I kinda let myself be convinced to let Ron donate the sperm... And Shay pushed me to kinda let her be a surrogate..."_

" _That's awfully nice..." James' chuckle had brightened even Kim's devastated heart, "Not too surprising since you're all but married to her, but nice..."_

" _Daddy!" Kim had half squealed in protest, and leaned down to hug his shoulders despite her embarrassment, "You're... You're not mad, are you?"_

" _Why should I be?" he'd asked her seriously, "You're my little girl... But you're my_ grown up _little girl and can make your own choices in life... And... I'm glad you told me, before I'm gone..." He'd reached up to brush away some of her tears, "When is it going to happen?"_

" _I start the ovulation phase next month, when the birth control wears off completely..." She'd said, then bit her lip, "She... Should be pregnant, if everything works out, sometime between December and February..."_

" _Good..." He'd murmured as he'd laid back, looking far more tired, but so_ incredibly _happy, "Hey, Kimmie-cub... Think you could go bring your old man a newspaper, and let your mother know I'm awake?"_

" _Yeah..." She'd kissed his cheek like she had when she was literally his little girl, and whispered, "I love you, Daddy..."_

" _Love you too, Kimmie-cub..." She'd left, finding her mother just coming up to the door, already there to visit James. She's told Anne what James had said and then gone in search of a paper. She didn't remember much after finding a paper and hearing the emergency call to her father's room..._

"I know I'm not the one bearing the child, but he's mine..." Kim whispered, her eyes still closed. She was still grasping Shay's hand and reached up to grab Ron's hand when she felt it on her other shoulder, "Ours... We're naming him James Timothy, Daddy..."

She then noticed an odd, warm smell in the air, overlaid with a faint, familiar tinge of sandalwood and ozone. She opened her eyes and blinked away the tears to stare at the grave. There, just above his birth and death years, was a new addition to the commeration on his gravestone. It was perfectly set and carved in an identical manner to the rest and glowed a faint cherry red about the edges, the still fading green glow of Shay's plasma deep in the groves of the lettering. She read the line and almost cried out anew, in a rising elation that was slowly pushing away the throbbing melancholy following her memory. None of them had considered the line until after the stone had been purchased and set up, but, looking at it, she realized she should have had it done, anyway.

The stone was now... Complete. Kim glanced at Ron, who was smiling despite the tears in his eyes, and then over at Shay, who, so unlike her old self, had tears flowing freely from her eyes. Yet she smiled, and nodded, sniffing softly before speaking, "Happy Father's Day, Mr. Dr. P... I hope..." Shay choked up again, showing how much she missed Kim's father herself, "I hope you don't mind me doing the addition... I know Kimmie's been kinda beating herself up for it..."

"He loves it, I'm sure..." Ron murmured, his tone knowing in the way that Master Sensei of Yamanouchi's had been on many occasions.

"It's perfect, Shay..." Kim whispered, her voice carrying easily in the silence of Mount Middleton Cemetery.

"Yeah!" the voices of the twins rang out, drawing Kim's attention to them in turn. Cindy, wearing a long, pale blue summer dress which contrasted nicely well with her surprisingly tan skintone. She was holding onto one of Ron's legs with an arm around Kim's back. Vivian, on the other hand, was wearing her typical jeans, though she'd agreed to wear one of her nice pairs along with, unusually for her, a dress shirt similar to her father's. She was a mirror of her sister, one of her arms around Shay's leg and the other around Kim's back, resting just above Cindy's. "You did awesome, mommy!"

"Thanks..." Shay blushed slightly, reading the words on the stone aloud, including the ones she'd carved herself, "James Timothy Possible... Loving husband, father, dear friend... Caring mentor, patient teacher, watchful guardian... And a hero in the truest meaning of the word, who shall be missed by all who knew him... 1961 to 2016." She nodded agian, in satisfaction, "It fits him perfectly."

"Does gran'pa hear us talking to him?" Cindy asked, her emerald eyes wide in wonder as she played with the ends of her raven black hair, the twisting allowing the sun to shine off of highlights of the deepest green.

"Some people believe," Ron murmured, "That when you die, your spirit hears those still living talking to them, or about them..."

"Do you believe that, Daddy?" Vivian asked, her eyes scrunched up in her grief.

"We all believe that, Pumpkin..." Shay's voice was soft and loving as she gazed at the older of her twins. The girl's soft hazel eyes shone with as yet unshed tears. The pale woman reached out and ran her hand lovingly across her hair, smoothing down the clowlick she'd inherited from her father, along with his preference to having boyishly short hair. She'd also inherited his straw blonde hair, though she had just with the palest of green highlights in her hair and soft, honeydew skintone from Shay, "Everyone in our families, anyway..."

"Does that mean Gran'pa knows we all miss him?" Cindy asked, nearly in tears herself as the import of what they had all said finally struck her, "Won't he be sad?"

With a misty eyed smile on her face, Kim turned and took the girl into her arms, "No, honey, he'll be happy that we still think about him..." Her voice, despite the tears flowing down her cheeks, was sure and strong, "And he'll be happy that we're living our lives, even though his spirit left to fly among the stars he loved so much..." She stood, holding her girlfriend's daughter in her arms, wiping the girl's tears away before wiping her own and smiled, "Now, he'd also want us to get to the cookout and help everyone celebrate Father's Day, too, right?"

"Yeah..." Cindy agreed with a somber smile, then she turned in Kim's arms, holding hers out to Ron, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy..." Ron took her into his arms and regurned her hug, then held her gently against him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Vivian mimicked, but neither girl seemed to mind 'stealing' each other's words. Kim then turned and picked Vivian up before leaning in to give Shay hug, which Ron joined with Cindy.

"Happy Father's Day, Ronnie..." Kim and Shay murmured as once, chuckling as they somehow managed the hug despite Shay's pregnancy.

"Thank you, girls, ladies!" he laughed as he they broke apart. Ron held his hand out for Vivian, and Kim handed her off. "Oof, you girls are getting too big for this, y'know!" he complained in a teasing tone as he walked them back towards the Sloth II.

"Daddy!" the girls complained in a similarly good natured way, earning a brief smile from Kim and Shay.

"He's as good a daddy as yours was,  Princess..." Shay said, gazing as lovingly at the trio as Kim did.

"I know..." Kim answered, turning to Shay. She bit her lip, then reached out for her hand, "Thanks for coming, Lover... I don't think I could've gotten through that without you two or the girls here..." She took a deep breath and looked straight into Shay's eyes, whispering, "I love you... I know I should say it more, but..."

"First, Princess, you say it enough..." Shay leaned in to give her girlfriend of nearly nine years a soft kiss on the lips, "And second, like ronnie always says, I got your back... And I love you, too. Now, always and forever."

"Now, always and forever..." Kim smiled and leaned into the woman she'd once hated, but had come to love with every fiber of her being. She took one glance back at her father's grave and, for the briefest of moments, felt as if his warm gaze was upon her. She smiled and whispered, "Goodbye... And Happy Father's Day, Daddy..."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be considered kind of dark for Father's Day, but... I was inspired and it wouldn't be denied. As I said in the foreword, I'm sorry if there's errors, as this only has my self-beta skills going for it. ^_^'' Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As a side note, while it may seem to be part of my existing “Vacation from the Norm” Universe... It could also be a different ‘universe’ altogether, in which Ron’s still Kim’s best friend forever, and is merely the donor, and Kim and Shego are completely open about it with their children. I know which it is, but I’ll leave it up to you, the reader, to decide... And I may state for certain if it is or not if I get the inspiration in the future, but as of this point in time, it’s a completed fic.
> 
> At any rate, remember everyone, there's lots of fics out there so keep up the reading, and remember: if ya like a fic, give the author a review!
> 
>  **AO3 note:** I will be posting my "mainfic", the Vacation from the Norm series -- "Vacation from the Norm", and "Vacation from the Norm, Book II, Journey of Discovery" -- Soon™... I'm in the process of editing a bit over four hundred thousand words to do so, so please, bear with me... XD


End file.
